The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chrome plating is an electroplating technique where a layer of chromium is plated onto an object. For vehicle applications, plastic components are often chrome plated. In addition to providing functional benefits (corrosion and damage resistance, ease of cleaning, etc.), chrome plating can be used for aesthetic purposes. Achieving certain designs, such as deep mesh chrome plated features, can be difficult because cosmetic defects (e.g., sink marks) can occur due to the large mass at mesh intersections, as well because of non-plateable material depth limitations due to tooling requirements (draft, minimum thickness, etc.).